


Trickster's Moral Code

by Icarus3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consent (discussed), Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus3/pseuds/Icarus3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of brotherly sass leads to an unexpected revelation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickster's Moral Code

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr: http://destielhiseyesopened.tumblr.com/post/78366459892

Sam regarded his brother with a bemused expression. “‘Feather-fucker?’ Really, Dean? Last time I checked, _you’re_ the one who likes to bang angels!”

"You’re breaking my heart!" Gabriel exclaimed as he sauntered into the room. "Did our little dalliance mean that little to you?"

Dean nearly spat his beer all over the leather-bound tome in front of him, and Sam – despite not having any beverage – made a similar choking noise as his cheeks began to redden.

"What– We never– I mean, it was– Dammit Gabriel, that doesn’t count! I was drunk!" By now, the embarrassed flush was beginning to resemble a nasty sunburn.

"Hey now, my tasty little Sammich," Gabriel replied, head tilted and eyebrows raised. "Even tricksters have a moral code. The only thing I fuck sans consent is people’s _minds_. You weren't even properly buzzed yet, no less drunk. An angel requires permission before making use of someone’s _body_ , remember?” A grin broke out across his face, and he made no attempt to hide the approving, up-and-down look he gave the giant of a man. “We have a bit of a ninth sense when it comes to detecting consent.”

Dean was still reeling from the unexpected revelation, but managed to articulate, “Ninth? Don’t you mean, uh, ‘sixth sense’?”

The angel’s hair glinted gold in the light as he chuckled and shook his head. “Oh, you humans and your _five_ senses. You’re adorable.”


End file.
